iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Damion Lannister
Lord Damion Lannister was born in the year 330 AC to Gerion Lannister and Darlessa Lefford. Damion ruled as Lord of Casterly Rock from 359 AC until his death in 376 AC. His rule saw relative peace until the end when The Great Schism began. Appearance and Personality Overall, Damion was a reserved man. He and his twin brother, Damon Lannister, rarely parted and spoke amongst themselves for the most part. Damion did not dress opulently, nor did he act that way. As far as anyone was concerned, he was just another nobleman. History Reign Damion and his twin brother Damon are practically one in the same. Damion and Damon were both regarded as the Lord of Casterly Rock during Damion's reign. Though there was relative peace during Damion's rule, it was not without scandal. When he was a young man, his father was poisoned. The culprit was not found until his brother came to him and confided that he did it. Damion was not angry, nor was he happy, as he understood the reasoning behind it. His father, Gerion, was not a good Lord and he would not become like him. Damion was regarded as neither a good ruler, nor a bad ruler. During his reign, few measures were passed, and few were revoked. The majority of new laws were minor administrative adjustments to better the quality of life for the Lords of the Westerlands. Only at the end of his life did he see something other than peace. Great Schism In 375 AC, The Great Schism broke out. Damion and Damon both begun plotting, seeing that this was their first chance to take advantage of a wartime atmosphere. After freeing the majority of their prisoners to fight under the banner of The Crimson One, word came to Damion that the Lannisters of Lannisport took the High Septon hostage after declaring for the Smith. If it was not for Damon, that night would have been Damion's last, as his anger bubbled over into excruciating chest pains. Damon was able to calm him down and devise a strategy. Damion sent his brother and eldest son, Lyonel, with a contingent of men to free the High Septon and take care of the traitorous Lannisters of Lannisport. Once word came that the issue was taken care of, Damion made for Lannisport. Upon his arrival he saw the bodies of every Lannister of Lannisport strung up at the gates, women and children included. Though he was horrified, he simply pat his son on the shoulder and continued on. Damon and Damion then devised a plan to take advantage of a generation-old rivalry between the Lannisters and the Tyrells. He sent ravens out to the Lords along the Reach border and gave them permission to begin pushing into Reach territory. Damion's ultimate plan was to gain what gold was laying under the untapped lands of the Reach. He was sure there was some hiding under the hills. Once the troops of the border Houses had been raised, Damion once again sent his son Lyonel down to Crakehall to march a host to Red Lake. His goal was to take at least one Reachman house to gain a better foothold in the area. Though, it did not end well as it saw the deaths of his brothers two eldest sons and various others. But Damion would not be alive to hear of the results of the battle. Death As word reached King Alaric I Baratheon of the invasion of the Reach, he sent a raven to demand he withdraw his men at once. Not wanting to lose the upperhand he currently had and send a message, he had the cooks prepare the raven. That night, Damion feasted upon raven soaked in lemon and roasted dark. That night, Damion came down with a terrible case of a bad belly. The next morning, Damion was dead. Category:House Lannister Category:Deceased Category:Lord Paramount